gatchamanfandomcom-20200215-history
Gatchaspartan
The Gatchaspartan '''is a high speed aircraft that serves as the main mecha of the Science Ninja Team after the destruction of the New God Phoenix in Gatchaman Fighter. Unlike its predecessors, which were vehicles independent of the main mechs, the Gatchaspartan is a fusion of the team's 5 mechs and must have all of the team members in order to form the ship. Specs Top air speed: Mach 5 Top nautical speed: 60 knots Weapons: 2 33mm Vulcan guns 10 Victory Missiles 1 Spartan Laser Arsenal '''Spartan Laser: A powerful multi-directional beam weapon on the tip of the nose cone. It is also referred to as the Bird Laser Beam in certain episodes. Victory Missiles: The Gatchaspartan carries a payload supply of up to 10 Victory Missiles, though they are rarely used in the series. Space Equipment:'''The Gatchaspartan has equipment used for space travel. The first being a set of booster rockets that launch it from a ramp. The second is a special rocket platform which gives the Gatchaspartan enhanced speed and maneuverability as well as a disposable rocket launcher which fires 3 high explosive missiles. The ship can be also be fitted into any 3 stage rocket for emergency travel. GS Rocket Ramp.jpg|The Gatchaspartan blasts off for space on a special ramp. GS with rocket boosters.jpg|Boosters are used to escape Earth's orbit Boosters detach.jpg|..and detach from the ship once the fuel is expended. GS Space Equipped.jpg|The Gatchaspartan with its space missile launcher and rocket platform attached. '''Hypershoot: A maneuver where the ship charges Delta Power into the Gatcha One vehicle and launches it towards the enemy mech with Ken riding on top of it, wielding the Gatchaman Fencer sword. Ken then uses the Gatchaman Fencer to cleave the giant enemy mech, then ram into it with the Gatchaspartan and slice it from the inside. One of the drawbacks of this weapon in all its forms is that the Delta Energy radiation it emits from the Gatchaman Fencer is slowly killing Ken from exposure. The energy this attack produces is equivalent to 2,000,000 kW of electricity. *'Science Ninja Technique: Hypershoot: '''An enhanced version of this attack debuts in episode 16, Ken rides on top of the Gatchaspartan and the upgraded Delta Power generators create a rainbow colored energy field around the ship. The entire ship becomes a wedge shaped battering ram which destroys Galactor Iron Beasts. This attack puts tremendous strain on the entire team as they feel the effects of the energy surge. **'Ultra Hypershoot:' The strongest version of the Hypershoot. The Delta Power generators go to maximum output and surround the ship and Ken in a bright white aura. This attack is used to penetrate Iron Beast barriers and shields. It also protects Ken from the vacuum of space when engaging an enemy off-planet. The effects of this attack's energy stay with Ken for a short period of time and leaves him in a weakened state afterwards. Kagaku_Ninpo_Hypershoot.jpg|'"Kagaku Ninpo: Hypershoot!"' Ultra_Hypershoot.jpg|Ultra Hypershoot Notes *The Gatchaspartan's design is often compared to the Star Destroyer by Star Wars fans. This is unsurprising, as Star Wars was very popular in Japan at the time when Gatchaman Fighter aired back in 1979 and possibly influenced it's design direction. *Fans dub it "The Paper Airplane" due to its similarity in shape to one. *It was renamed to the '"Ultra Eagle 5"''' when "Eagle Riders" began adapting from Gatchaman Fighter. Links *Gatchamanina forum on the Gatchaspartan Category:Gatchaman Category:Vehicles